Johnlocked
by MCRmy-saved-me
Summary: Basically a set of text messages exchanged between John and Sherlock. Johnlock. Fluff. Created when the wonderful RavenclawMerlinFan and I started role-playing on Facebook.


**Hello Guys! I promise I'll get on with updating Leaving a Note and More Time. Thanks for being awesome and not giving me any flames so far! This is a series of Johnlock texts written by my awesome friend ****RavenclawMerlinFan**** and me. So this started off as just a fun thing ****RavenclawMerlinFan**** and I did on Facebook- just randomly slipping into role play. She wrote all the Sherlock bits, and I did all of John's. We'll keep updating this whenever we role play; so review and give us prompts on what to write about next.**

_**A/N by RavenclawMerlinFan: Feel sorry for me; I had to go through and edit this and correct all of her grammar mistakes.**_

**Disclaimer: We don't own Sherlock; Moftiss and ACD do.**

Sherlock Holmes:

BORED, JOHN.

John Watson:

Again?

Sherlock Holmes:

Yes.

Sherlock Holmes:

I finished all my cases while you were in the shower earlier.

Sherlock Holmes:

John come home.

John Watson:

No Sherlock. I'll be back tomorrow.

Sherlock Holmes:

...I'll shoot the wall again.

John Watson:

You don't know where my gun is.

Sherlock Holmes:

Oh John. You do underestimate me.

Sherlock Holmes:

*bang bang*

John Watson:

Dammit Sherlock. It's MY gun if you shoot the wall and one of the neighbours calls the police, I'll be the one who gets arrested!

Sherlock Holmes:

Lestrade would never let them arrest me; I'm their greatest asset.

It's Mrs Hudson you should be worried about.

She might throw me out of the flat.

And then what would you do?

John Watson:

Praise the Lord

Sherlock Holmes:

...

John Watson:

Just behave. What do you want me to do?

Sherlock Holmes:

Come home.

John Watson:

No John. I'm on a date with Sarah; unlike you I do have a love life!

Sherlock Holmes:

Sarah's boring.

Sherlock Holmes:

And she doesn't like me.

John Watson:

Sherlock you told her she was trying too hard

Sherlock Holmes:

…But she was

John Watson:

Dammit Sherlock you can't just tell her that!

Sherlock Holmes:

Yes I can.

Sherlock Holmes:

Ooh Lestrade's here

John Watson:

Thank god. Does he have a case or is he there to see me?

Sherlock Holmes:

I don't know

Sherlock Holmes:

I haven't let him in

John Watson:

SHERLOCK!

Sherlock Holmes:

I can't be bothered

He can stay out there

Sherlock Holmes:

Ooh he's shouting at me now.

Sherlock Holmes:

Something about urgent police business...

John Watson:

Let him in.

Sherlock Holmes:

But he's boring. And stupid.

John Watson:

He just texted me. It's a case from Mycroft, and it's IMPORTANT. If you don't let him in I'll call Mycroft.

Sherlock Holmes:

You wouldn't.

John Watson:

Yes I would.

John Watson:

Just texted him. He'll be there in a few minutes

John Watson:

Sherlock?

John Watson:

Is there a case?

John Watson:

Should I come?

John Watson:

Sarah's glaring at me.

John Watson:

Sherlock.

Sherlock Holmes:

Nope, no case. Just Mycroft going on about some boring files that have been lost that threaten the safety of the UK or something

Sherlock Holmes:

Nothing interesting

John Watson:

It is of NATIONAL IMPORTANCE SHERLOCK.

Sherlock Holmes:

...And?

National importance means BORING.

John Watson:

Suit yourself.

John Watson:

Sarah says she'll dump me if I don't stop texting.

Sherlock Holmes:

Ooh good.

John Watson:

No Sherlock not good.

It means I'll be single. Don't you understand?

Sherlock Holmes:

Yes.

John Watson:

No. You. Don't. When I'm single I've got no-one who cares about me and no-one to care about. Except you. And you're 'Mr Married to My Work'

Sherlock Holmes:

You are part of my work.

John Watson:

Wait what?

Sherlock Holmes:

I'm married to my work.

And you're part of my work.

John Watson:

Wait, are you actually saying you care about me?

Sherlock Holmes:

Yes.

John Watson:

I thought caring was a disadvantage.

Sherlock Holmes:

I want you in my bedroom in 5 minutes. Wearing the deerstalker, and ONLY the deerstalker.

John Watson:

I'm coming home.

**If convenient, review. If not review anyway. Thanks! We'll put up the next chapter soon!**

_**A/N from RavenclawMerlinFan: Yes so I totally stole the last bit from crabstickz's Sherlock parody ( watch?v=0CL-QUltYGY); we do not own it. **_


End file.
